Untitled
by Michele H.L
Summary: Ryou always thought that fate had it out for him since birth. With all the unfortunate events that happened in his life, he is now on the streets. It isn't long before he get's involved in the wrong crowd. BakuraxRyou


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, there wouldn't be so many spin-offs of this awesome show. I mean seriously? Who has seen the new Yu-gi-oh series? It's ruining my childhood memories for Christ sakes! :I

**Stalker's Notes: **I don't know where this came from. Seriously. I just finished a cup of coffee and I charged up my laptop and started to type this… wow. :I

Review if you like yeah?

Ryou's POV.

* * *

><p><em>Untitled…<em>

The things that always happen to me is ridiculous and even unfair. It seemed as fate has a serious grudge against me and it seems like it's been that way since my birth. No. seriously. From the day I was born I had nothing but bad fortune. When my mother gave birth to me and the second I gave my first cry my mother died. I don't know what happened-but my older sister always reminded me that it was my fault that our mother was gone.

Ah yes, my 'caring' sister Aname. She had been eight years old when our mother had died and she hasn't been the same since then my father once told me.

I don't blame her. She saw me as the demon who took her most precious person away.

No matter how much my father comforted me and told me that it wasn't my fault; she was always behind him and throwing unwanted guilt onto my conscious. But I managed to ignore it until my fourteenth birthday.

The day my father committed suicide.

It was a shock to everyone in my family-but it affected me the most. Why did he do it? He seemed so happy; working until eight o'clock and coming home to his kids-still finding energy to cook a small dinner for me and Aname before discussing the day with us. Seeing his smile every day he came home from work made my life worth living or when he hugged and comforted me when I had a bad dream during the night.

Finding his lifeless body on his bed with a empty bottle of unknown prescription medicine and alcohol just completely broke me. I felt alone. Sure, I had my sister, and other family members but I felt like they looked at me in a different light now since dad was gone. Aname completely hated me now. In school she disowned me; and when we were at home-which was now at my Aunt's house she completely ignored me.

I hated it.

It continued on for years…I had no friends at school to talk to about my problems, my aunt was too busy to raise her own kids and work to notice my problems and well, Aname could care less if I had a bomb tied to me begging for attention.

So, on my sixteenth birthday, I had enough and I ran away from home.

I didn't know anything about the streets. I had only a duffel bag of clothes, around three hundred dollars from three months of saving my allowance and a cell phone. I didn't know where I was nor where I was going. My aunt's house of on a fair side of town so I didn't have to worry about anything major…or at least I don't think so. After a bus ride to the city and two hours of countless wandering around, I was beginning to wonder if I did the right thing of leaving.

I wonder if they are even looking for me right now.

Somewhere deep inside, I was hoping that they were.

But like I said before, fate had a grudge against me. That day turned into weeks. Those weeks turned into months. My three hundred dollars was long gone from the fast food I've bought and the temporary live in motel rooms.

I was literally on the streets right now. I have been reduced to sleeping on benches, or kind teen shelters and even been reduced to stealing from local grocery stores. Lucky I haven't been caught. Or maybe they just decided to turn their heads away from the slightly dirty white haired teenage boy who was trying to survive.

It's almost been a year since I've been living on the streets of Domino and I learned fast. Who to trust, learn the laws of territory and even coning other people.

It was harsh, but hey. This was my life.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Okay, this will be continued! I am going to make this a small series. So, if I get a good feedback, I will do it. Sooooo... :)<p> 


End file.
